justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Stuck On A Feeling
"Stuck On A Feeling" by Prince Royce is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3gPPBt2inQ Dancer The dancer is a man shown wearing a blue beret, a pair of black sunglasses, a black leather vest which covers a red tank-top, black leather pants, a pair of blue boots, a watch on his wrist, and a black, short boxed beard. At times, his outfit turns fully black. Background The background is mainly red. Various shades of red appear in shapes. Clones of the dancer appear mainly black dancing with him. The background will also often turn blue with male silhouettes and rhombus shaped lines coming forth. As the man's outfit turns black, the background will turn mainly white, with the man's silhouettes being black. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Point forward. Gold Move 3: Briefly shake out your arms. This is the final move of the routine. gold move 1 and 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gold move 3.png|Gold Move 3 SOAF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 In-game SOAF GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Mashup Stuck On A Feeling has a Mashup with the theme 'Suit Up! '''that can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It can only be obtained on eighth generation consoles. It features male dancers wearing tuxedos, or other type of formal wear. Dancers ''(No repeats) * Superstition (JD4) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * Love Boat (JD2014) * Soul Searchin' (JD3) * She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) * Uptown Funk (C3) (JD2016) Trivia *This is the second song by Prince Royce in the series, after Kiss Kiss. **However, this is the first of his songs to not be a DLC. *This song's preview is the only of the Gamescom previews to not feature a Behind the Track interview. *Snoop Dogg's rap is cut in the final version of the game. **This is the seventh time that rap is cut, after E.T., Blurred Lines, Wild, Dark Horse, 4x4, and Gibberish. **If his rap was included it would be his second appearance, after California Gurls. *The routine is very similar to'' I Luh Ya Papi,'' both have background dancers. **It also reuses a move from I Luh Ya Papi. *This is the third song to not include a Behind The Track ''interview; it was preceded by ''All About That Bass and Want To Want Me, and followed by No Control and tracks revealed afterwards. *The boots which the dancer is wearing might be the same ones from Blame. As such, the dancer looks similar to that of Blame, as they are performed by the same choreographer. *The dancer's outfit is strikingly similar to that of P4's from Walk This Way. *The dancer's cap is recycled from It's You. *The song's mashup theme name has the same theme name from It's My Birthday. **This time, only'' Love Boat'' and Superstition made a re-appearance from the Just Dance 2015 version. *Right before C3's appearance from Uptown Funk in the mashup, C2 can be seen. Gallery Stuckonafeeling.png|Stuck On A Feeling BG.png|Background stuckbg2.png|Background 2 Stuck_On_A_Feeling_-_Prince_Royce_Just_Dance_2016_Gamescom_Gameplay_preview.jpg BTS-Stuck On A Feeling.png|Behind The Scenes StuckOnAFeelingGameplay.jpg|Gameplay 1 20134397949_634eef1799_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 20294783486_d93ba87cae_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 StuckOnAFeelingAvatarExtraction.png|Avatar SOAF In-menu.gif|In the menu 20321021185 bfa1a98d8e o.png stuck on a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Prince Royce - Stuck On a Feeling (Official Video) ft. Snoop Dogg Just Dance 2016 - Stuck On A Feeling - 5 stars File:Just Dance 2016 - Stuck On a Feeling (MASHUP) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:2010's Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Shortened Songs Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now